


Look into my eyes

by Solnyshko_UK



Series: Look Therapy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/pseuds/Solnyshko_UK
Summary: After months spent pining after the star of Stammi Vicino, Victor Nikiforov is finally having a date with Katsuki Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Look Therapy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009575
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	Look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorelai_walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelai_walker/gifts).



> Many people have asked me for a continuation of [Look Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234143) in the months since it was posted.
> 
> One of the most vocal has definitely been [lorelai_walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelai_walker). If I have done my maths correctly, it should be just after midnight where she lives, so happy birthday my dear, and thank you so much for everything you have done, do and will do for me.
> 
> This work is un-betaed so all the mistakes are mine. Every single detail related to Detroit comes from Google, so fingers crossed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Some might think that if a person works in the fashion field, every choice of clothing for any event comes as natural as breathing. All the more so if that same person were to have a date with someone to whom they chose the outfit. Right?

Wrong.  
Very wrong.

Victor looked at his reflection in the mirror, yet another potential combination of clothes held in front of him and groaned, throwing it with an angry gesture on the bed, adding to the pile already discarded. He raised a hand and brought it to his closed eyes, rubbing them with his thumb and index finger, his brow furrowed in frustration and panic. 

It was Saturday night, Yuuri would arrive in an hour, and Victor had already spent two uselessly in front of the wardrobe.

Never before had he found it challenging to decide what to wear for an evening, yet this time indecision gripped his stomach.

How was he supposed to dress? Matching? Or something completely different, to create a contrast? More casual than Yuuri, since it was the young man who invited him out and therefore deserved the limelight? Or more elegant than him, to show how important that invitation was to Victor?

Victor dragged his fingers down his face, his fingertips sinking into the skin, and he fought the urge to bang his head against the mirror. Nothing good would come from a bump on his forehead. The man took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed, and released his breath in one deep sigh.

"Ok, that's enough," Victor chastised himself.

His eyes rested on what had been his first choice, which he had doubted, finding it not very daring. But deep down, he should have known that he should have trusted his instincts.

Victor thanked his foresight which had made him take a shower before starting the arduous task of choosing an outfit. He devoted himself for a good half hour to a discreet but effective make-up and to style his hair at its best, the perfectly coiffed silver bangs caressing his cheek, slightly covering the left eye. Then he put on the black slacks that nicely highlighted his long legs and the fitted shirt in his favourite shade of purple. Victor debated for a moment about wearing a tie but decided against it.

When the doorbell rang ten minutes later, Victor took his jacket, the wallet, the phone and the keys and closed the door behind him. In the elevator, he rechecked his hair and smiled, excited and confident. 

He was ready.

___________________________

Victor was not ready.

They were in the car for about ten minutes now, and Victor was still unable not to stare at Yuuri, who was smirking, amused, glancing sideways from time to time without taking his attention from the road.

What on earth was Victor thinking about when he had chosen the outfit for Yuuri?

When Victor had come out of the door of the condo, he had found Yuuri leaning with his back to the side of the car, arms folded on his chest and the right leg softly bent, the ankle crossed over the left one in a position that screamed cute and sexy at the same time.

The light grey slacks wrapped his legs tightly in a delectable way, especially his thighs - _blessed heaven, those thighs_ . The dark blue shirt fitted his chest and shoulders perfectly and was tucked into the slacks; the first button had been left open, showing just the hollow of Yuuri’s throat. _And how was that that a simple detail like this looked so devastatingly hot on a man that usually wore far less when he performed?_

Yuuri’s dark hair was slicked back, only a couple of tufts rebelling and brushing his forehead. His blue-rimmed glasses, accentuated by the blue of the shirt, made Yuuri’s brown eyes stand out even more, also thanks to a skilful touch of make-up.

Victor had had to bite down a whimper forcefully when Yuuri had moved from the side of the car with a sweet smile, turning to open the door of the vehicle for Victor, showing just how nicely the slacks wrapped his backside.

Yuuri’s chuckle started Victor and took him back to the present

“Are you alright, Victor?” Yuuri asked teasingly, eyes crinkled in amusement while checking the directions on the car screen.

Victor pouted. “Yuuuuri. Not funny. How can I possibly take my eyes off you when you dress like this?” He wasn’t particularly proud of the petulant note in his voice, but at the moment whatever charming ability he possessed was lost to him.

“Victor, you are the one who chose this outfit for me,” Yuuri retorted, giggling.

“And I’m regretting my life choices. Thank goodness I was trying to sabotage your date or-”

Victor’s jaw clicked shut when the brain caught up with what the mouth just spilt out. There were a few seconds of stunned silence in the car, neither of the men doing anything more than blinking. 

“Come again?” Yuuri said then, tentatively.

Victor mumbled something intelligible, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap, eyes darting wild in search of an impossible escape. Eventually, with a groan halfway between exasperation and resignation, Victor slumped a little bit more in the car seat.

“Uhm. When you said you needed an outfit for a date, I… Uhm... I might not have chosen the best one? I mean-” he hastened to add, seeing Yuuri's eyes widen. “It’s a very good outfit! But not the best I could have chosen for you? I didn’t want you to look too stunning for somebody else? I would never do anything to harm your chances, Yuuri, but I couldn’t stand the idea of letting somebody else have your best shots! Uh- And when you asked me out, it was a bit too late to change what I had chosen. How could I have explained- I mean- .” 

Victor was blabbering hopelessly, mentally cringing at his inability of finding a smooth way out from his previous statement. What was wrong with him? Charming people was like second nature to him, a handy one in his line of work either, but when it came to Yuuri, he always felt like a teenager.

“And anyway,” Victor said, stubbornly determined to end the speech, “look how you’re pulling out that outfit, Yuuri! If I had given you full power, you probably should have found yourself another date, because I was definitely going to have a heart attack.”

Another moment of silence followed, before Yuuri’s laughter filled the vehicle, loud and so pure that Victor decided at that moment that he would spend his entire life making Yuuri laugh like that every single day.

“Victor, I can’t believe you,” Yuuri said when he could talk between fits of laughter. He didn’t say anything else for a while, because they reached their destination and Yuuri busied himself with the parking for a few minutes. But as soon as he turned off the engine and undid the seat belt, Yuuri turned in his seat and reached out with his right hand, gently taking Victor's left hand in his and lifting it to his mouth. Yuuri kept his gaze on Victor, intense and focused, and placed a very light kiss on the other man’s knuckles, watching as an endearing rosy blush rose on the bridge of Victor’s nose and the tips of his ears. 

“I love the idea that you were jealous,” Yuuri said softly, a smile bending his lips. “Let me take you to dinner now. I want to apologise properly for making you go so far as to undermine your fashion perfectionism.”

When Yuuri opened the door of the car for him, Victor was beaming.

___________________________  
  


Victor narrowed his eyes, suppressing a very inappropriate growl that was threatening to rise from his chest to his throat.

They were at Selden Standard, waiting for the waiter to finish preparing their table, as they were slightly early. Meanwhile, a group of young women and men that were also waiting for their reservation had started whispering excitedly, until one woman had taken enough courage to approach them, asking Yuuri if he was Eros. At that point, the entire group had come closer, effectively pushing Victor on a side, while both men and women expressed their admiration for Yuuri’s show vehemently. Sometimes a bit too much.  
Victor wasn’t sure if he should preen or scowl.

“I’m sorry everyone,” Yuuri said, a smile on his lips but his voice firm. “I’m very grateful. But tonight I have a date with this beautiful man, and I have neglected him enough already.”

_Preen. Definitely preen._

Victor flashed his best smug smile to the group when Yuuri slipped his arm around his waist, sending a shiver down his spine. The fans looked a bit sad, some jealous, but they wished Yuuri and Victor a great evening and moved away.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said earnestly, raising his free hand to move Victor’s bangs from his eye.

“Don’t,” Victor answered, a teasing smile on his lips. “I’m the one on a date with the sexiest man in the whole of Detroit. If having your fans around means that you are going to remark it every time, be my guest.”

Yuuri’s laughter filled Victor’s ears, heart and soul in a way he wouldn't be able to put into words. 

When the waiter came back to accompany them to their table, Yuuri’s arm didn’t leave Victor’s waist.

___________________________

The dinner had been a charming affair. Yuuri and Victor had talked effortlessly, retelling memories of their childhood and sharing what they like and what they don’t. The food had been excellent, and they had had wine, Yuuri sipping only half of a glass, knowing he had to drive at the end of the night. 

Now they were strolling on 2nd Avenue, moving towards a mysterious destination.  
Yuuri had made no secret of the fact that dinner was only the first part of the date, and that he had a surprise in store for Victor that he hoped he would like.

Victor loved surprises, and he couldn’t wait to see what else Yuuri had organised for them.  
To be honest, anything would do, even sitting in the car in a parking lot, as long as he was allowed to stay longer with Yuuri.

“Where are we going?” Victor couldn’t help but ask when they reached W Hancock Street and Yuuri turned right, taking Victor with him, arm in arm.

“Patience, Vitya. We are nearly there,” Yuuri answered, smiling mysteriously.

Victor stifled a tremulous exhalation.   
At some point of their sharing information at dinner, Victor had hinted at how his mother had always called him by a typical Russian nickname for his name, and that it held a considerable sentimental value to Victor. Only the people closest to him could call him with that nickname, and Yuuri had asked, with an impossible tone of voice somewhere between shy and teasing, if he was allowed to be among those people.   
Victor had accepted before the question had even finished being registered in his mind.

Victor snapped out of the pleasant memory when a warm hand touched his, comfortably held in the crease of Yuuri's other arm. The contact of bare skins sent a bolt down Victor’s spine, and he shivered helplessly.

“Are you cold?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully, his thumb mindlessly caressing the back of Victor’s hand while waiting for an answer.

“No,” Victor breathed, absently wondering when he had lost control of his voice. “No, it’s not that…”

Under the streetlights, Yuuri’s eyes looked even darker behind the lenses of his glasses, like pools of unfathomable depths, inviting Victor to abandon himself to them, to let himself be sucked in. Yuuri’s smile was soft, but there was a sort of tension in it that wasn’t there before.

“We are here. I’m sure inside will be warmer anyway.” 

Instead of checking their destination, Victor's attention zeroed on Yuuri, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Yuuri’s voice just now had been noticeably less smooth than it had been until now. His eyes kept darting away from Victor, and the muscle of the arm under Victor’s fingers had also tensed. Yuuri retreated the other hand and raised it to thread his fingers through his black hair, rumpling his careful slicked back hairstyle slightly.

Realisation dawned, and Victor’s jaw went slack.

“Yuuri. Are you...nervous?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened comically, and for a moment, the younger man gave his best impression of a fish. Victor had to make a considerable effort not to burst out laughing, not wanting to hurt Yuuri's feelings.

“Yuuuuuuri! Why on earth would you feel-,” Victor started saying, amusement in his eyes that moved sideways until they took in the building in front of which they were standing. Victor’s words died on his lips, and a soft “oh” left them instead, mirth transforming in wonder first, delight next.

The building was elegant, the main body taller than the rest, with pointed roofs, rounded corners and high windows that made it look similar to a Palace. Soft lights illuminated the external facade of the building, even more light coming from the inside through the many windows that adorned every side of it. A small series of steps flanked by curated patches of green led to the entrance, where the double doors laid open and inviting; an inscription above them named the place as Wayne State University Planetarium.

“They are having a special evening tonight,” Yuuri said, voice laced with tension and a hint of panic. “After the show, they will offer a glass of bubbly and some nibbles, and they will play music from the 70s, 80s and 90s. I remember you told me that you like songs from that period, so I thought-.” Yuuri’s voice trailed off, the young man clearly waiting for a reaction or a response.

Victor was too awestruck to notice the state of anxiety of his date, at least until he decided to turn around to look wide-eyed at Yuuri.

“You remember?” Victor asked, voice full of wonder, and he couldn’t help but notice something stiff in Yuuri melting slightly at his words. Was Yuuri really so worried?

“Of course I remember, Vitya,” Yuuri answered with a sweet smile. “I remember everything about you.”

And _oh, how could he say something like that so easily_?

Yes, Victor had told him about his favourite kind of music, but that had been months ago, one of the first conversations they had had while looking for a new costume for Yuuri’s show. The radio in the shop had played a classic and Victor had been so excited that he had told Yuuri how high in his personal chart that song was, and which others deserved a higher or a lower place, going on and on about the musicality, the lyrics, whatever he felt it made the songs of those decades so special. It had been so random.

But Yuuri had remembered.   
And had planned a date that included that information.   
In a Planetarium.   
Under the stars.

Victor wasn’t sure he was going to survive the evening.

Yuuri was still shifting from one foot to the other, making Victor swaying with him as they were still holding each other arm in arm. Victor frowned.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

“Do you-,” Yuuri hesitated for a moment and licked his lips, a movement Victor couldn’t help but follow with his eyes. Yuuri wasn’t looking at him; he could indulge. “Do you like it?”

Victor’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Yuuri. Are you seriously asking me if I like the idea of watching the stars with you while drinking champagne and listening to my favourite music?”

“Well,” Yuuri looked a bit taken aback as if he hadn’t considered it from that point of view, “if you put it like that-”

But he couldn’t finish the sentence, because Victor started marching towards the Planetarium, pulling a slightly startled Yuuri with him.

___________________________

The show had been mind-blowing. The Planetarium Presenter, a man probably around Victor’s age whose name was Jeffrey, had made the whole session compelling and extraordinary, pointing out constellations and providing details about stars and planets, making that far-away Universe a little less distant. It had lasted nearly one hour and a half, and Victor had been ecstatic. Yuuri had nearly glowed for how pleased he was.

They were now lounging on their reclining chairs, sipping a glass of champagne, eyes still on the stars above them. The dim lights only illuminated the area where nibbles and drinks were available, leaving the rest of the massive room in the soothing atmosphere of a starry sky. True to their words, the organisers of the event had gathered an impressive amount of songs from the 70s, 80s and 90s that were now filling the space, not so loud to disrupt conversations but loud enough to be enjoyed. 

There was a lull in Victor and Yuuri’s conversation now, but the silence wasn’t at all uncomfortable. It felt like a blanket wrapped around them, something warm and cosy, full of things not yet said and others not yet done.

A song blent into another, a slow, sweet one, and Yuuri moved to stand up, leaving his glass carefully tucked under his chair, so as nobody could inadvertently kick it and break it. Victor looked at him curiously, and his breath caught in his throat when Yuuri turned to face him and bent forward his torso slowly, offering his hand palm up in invitation.

“May I dance with you, Victor?”

Victor wasn’t sure if he had given an actual answer, if no sound had left his lips or if the whimper that had filled his brain had made his way through his throat. Nor did he know where he had put his glass of champagne. What he knew, though, was that he was now moving following Yuuri’s lead, swaying gently with him. His arms were laying around Yuuri’s neck while Yuuri’s were wrapping his body around his chest, one hand resting on Victor’s shoulder blades and the other just above the small of his back.  
Victor was taller and broader than Yuuri, but despite this, it felt as Yuuri was the stronger one, gentle and protective. And oh, how Victor wished that the small hint of possession he thought was there because of the slight pressure of Yuuri’s fingerprints in his skin were real.

They weren’t talking. Their cheeks were so close that their skin kept brushing, and they both could feel the other’s breath caressing their neck like a ghost touch.  
Victor’s mind drifted off in daydreaming, the sense of longing that had carved a space into him for months flaring like a fire powered by gasoline.

He _wanted_ .  
But did Yuuri?

Sure, he had invited Victor to a date. He had been sweet, caring, the perfect gentleman. He had held him close and called him with his nickname. But did it actually mean something? Did it mean the same thing that meant for Victor?

The song switched again, the transition smooth, and Victor’s breath hitched at the first notes.  
Yuuri didn’t give a sign that he wanted to stop dancing; instead, the palms of his hands spread on Victor’s back, effectively holding him in place. Victor nearly scoffed. As if he had even thought about moving away from Yuuri’s arms.  
And then, as the lyrics started, Yuuri sang, soft and low in Victor’s ear.

 _Look into my eyes  
_ _You will see  
_ _What you mean to me  
_ _Search your heart  
_ _Search your soul  
_ _And when you find me there  
_ _You'll search no more_

A full-body shudder shook Victor, and his head spun for a moment. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and inhale sharply, feeling like all the oxygen in his body had been kicked out abruptly.

Yuuri relaxed their position slightly, enough to lean back with his torso and look at Victor with concern on his face. He didn’t stop dancing though, nor did Victor, who was now looking at Yuuri with wild eyes, because surely, _surely_ Yuuri was singing only because he knew the song and the lyrics and Victor was overthinking and-

Yuuri moved his hand from Victor’s shoulder blades to cup his cheek, brown eyes framed by the glasses so intensely focused on Victor’s. There was so much into those eyes. Nerves. Anxiety. Determination. Fondness. Something else, something burning.

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
_ _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

It was impossible to mistake it this time.   
Yuuri was singing again, his voice so low it nearly seemed he was just mouthing the words, but he was looking at Victor, _staring at him_ . And there was a plea in that piercing gaze.  
And a pledge.

“Yuuri...,” Victor whispered.

Yuuri’s fingers moved from Victor’s cheek to his nape, caressing the soft silver hair, pushing Victor's face gently forward, until their lips finally met and Victor released a shaking breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding against Yuuri’s mouth.

The kiss was soft, tender, and Victor all but melted against Yuuri’s body, who held him close with care as if it were the most precious thing in existence, and at the same time with a determination that screamed “mine”.

Victor _adored_ it.

When they finally broke the kiss, after a few minutes or many eternities, they were smiling unabashedly. 

“Take me home, my Yuuri?” Victor asked, feeling the urgency to be alone with that gorgeous, stunning, adorable man that was looking fondly at him.

“As you wish, Vitya,” Yuuri answered with an amused smirk on his lips. Red, kiss-swollen, delectable lips.

Victor would have to do something to wipe that smirk off those lips soon.  
He couldn't wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're too young to know the song, it's [Everything I do (I do it for you) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0pdQU87dc8&list=RDBsvYT8QZRjE&index=6) by Bryan Adams.


End file.
